Don't Worry
by justkeeptyping
Summary: A sweet little JARA fanfiction, READ AND REVIEW! Jerome and Mara will take a while, but they'll get there in the end


Hey guys, enjoy:

"Alright." Said Jerome, he was crestfallen, this sort of thing always had to happen to him didn't it?

"A long distance relationship isn't something I'm really use to, but as it's Mick, I guess it could work right?" Mara smiled happily, and her smile was the only thing that stopped Jerome from crying.

"Could work." He mumbled as they walked

"You alright?" asked Mara "You can tell me, is it about your dad?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry Jaffrey." Said the gorgeous blonde as they walked into class. Mara sat at the front and Jerome made his way to the back of the class where he usually sat with Alfie, but Alfie was a nine year old, so Jerome sat next to no one. Jerome didn't mind that very much, he wasn't that sort of person who made a big fuss, and there was no one but Patricia who would make fun of him for it. But even Patricia couldn't as she had lost her voice.

"Alright class," said Miss Valentine walking in, she placed her beige bag on the desk and faced everyone "I would like you all to partner up, because we are going to be working on Religion!" the class wanted to groan, but they grinned instead at the teachers obvious excitement. "I'll close my eyes for ten seconds, and when I open them, you better be sitting with your partner," as soon as she closed her eyes, there was a scurry of chairs and feet scraping along the floor.

Jerome didn't even register what was happening, he planned on going with whoever was left at the end, but when he looked in front of him, Mara was sat there, with _that _smile on her face.

"Good!" smiled the teacher "You will be constructing a church, any sort you like, from Anglican to Orthodox, and please remember, I want it to look good and realistic, the inside must be as good as the outside. And the outside has to be good. Okay everyone?" The class nodded "Good, use this lesson however you like," Miss Valentine then took a seat at her desk, and started to mark some papers.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Jerome in a low voice as Mara took out all her papers and started to scribble madly. She looked up at him, her face was framed nicely by her hair, which she had half done up, half loose, her skin shone healthily in the light.

"I thought we would be partners," smiled Mara "Unless you don't want t-"

"It's fine," smiled Jerome. He had honestly thought that once Mara was seeing Mick again, she would ignore him, but she wasn't. So maybe they would actually keep talking to each other this time. "So, what are we doing it on?"

"Maybe we should do Anglican, because most people are going to Methodist, probably because it's easier." Mara rolled her eyes, showing her annoyance with the fact that other people didn't try. Jerome laughed lightly at her "What?" she asked

"Nothing, don't worry," he smiled, sweeping a hand through his hair.

The teacher came over to the two of them, and leaned over their desk "Can I talk to you both outside for a moment?" she asked quietly. They both nodded, and Mara's eyes filled with dread as they followed her out

"Relax Mara, you haven't done anything wrong," Jerome soothed, patting her shoulder reassuringly. They stepped out into the lonely hallway, and the teacher turned to face them

"Jerome, Mara, I was wondering, I know you're both the smartest pupils in the class," Jerome watched with a half smile as Mara flushed from the compliment "I would like you to do some research on the new house mother, Vera." Mara's breathing stopped. And she became very still, Jerome began shaking his head, but the teacher didn't see it. "And if you could keep it to yourself, I've left most of her records in the library, on top of the book case, the library's empty, so if both of you would go now."

She didn't even wait for their reply, marching back into the class room.

"Mara?" asked Jerome tentively, "You okay?" Mara didn't reply, Jerome shook his head to himself, and wrapped an arm around her and led them to the library, he sat her down on a chair, and went to the top of the book case and grabbed the yellow folder, the library was empty. Empty and dusty, like it usually was anyway.

Jerome took the seat opposite Mara, and she looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face "I can't do this," she said, warm brown eyes filled with worry

"I know, I understand."

"I was almost expelled,"

"I know, but come on Mara," Jerome held up the folder in front of her "Don't you want to find out what's wrong with Vera? I thought you were a journalist? Don't journalists seek out the truth?"

He had got Mara, he knew that much, Mara was like him in a way. He lived and breathed curiosity, and he would often do as much as he could just to feel the rush of curiosity flood through his veins. And Mara would do the same thing, except anything to find the truth.

"I guess…" Mara hedged, starring longingly at the papers in Jerome's hands. "But what if I get expelled, for real this time?"

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Jerome promised, ice blue eyes twinkling "And if anyone finds out, which they won't, I'll take the fall."

"Really?" Mara looked up from his hands to his sincere eyes "What if you get expelled though?"

"Remember my parents Mara, they'll pay anything to keep me here, and the school is very good at taking bribes," he smiled at her. "Are we going to open this folder?"

Mara nodded at him, and they pulled open the yellow folder.

They had finished researching Vera for today, only finding out what Mara had already known and Vera had already escaped.

"I'm so sorry," Joy wept as soon as Mara and Jerome walked through the door, Joy ran up to Mara and threw her arms around her, crying onto Mara's shoulder "I'm so sorry Mara," she sobbed

"What for?" asked Mara, concerned for her friend. The three of them walking into the dining room and sat down for dinner. The rest of them were already sat there, and all looked up when they saw Joy crying, everyone but Patricia looked shocked.

"Why's Joy crying?" asked Fabian, as Joy sat down.

"I don't know, she just came up to me, saying she was sorry," Mara explained,

"I know why." Amber admitted, the whole table turned to her "It's because she's been seeing Mick behind Mara's back." She said it casually, in her very Amber way.

Everyone's eyes widened immediately. "What?" whispered Mara, Joy looked up to her, cheeks stained red

"I'm really sorry Mara," she cried. Mara looked at Joy for a moment, before mumbling some excuse under her breathe, and standing up, walking quickly from the room. Jerome and Fabian stood up and followed her. The rest of the table starred at Joy

"Tacky," whispered Eddie, and he received a sharp quick from Patricia "What?" he exclaimed "She is."

"Mara," Fabian knocked on her door, Jerome caught up with him

"Why are you here?" he asked, staring down at brown haired boy

"I'm trying to make her feel better," Fabian argued. The door swung open then, to show Mara, crystal tears running down her cheeks

"Jerome." She sobbed, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jerome hugged her back, turning his head to Fabian and smirking. Fabian sighed once, before turning around and walking away. Mara just wanted to be with someone she was close to right now. He bumped into Joy down the corridor

"Fabes," she sobbed, Fabian looked away from her sadly "Please."

"You've hurt two people Joy, I understand you hurting me, that I could understand, I've been confusing, but you hurting Mara? I don't think I could forgive you for that," he shook his head and side stepped her

"Since when do you like Mara?" chocked Joy. Fabian didn't turn around when he answered

"Since she became the one normal girl in the house." And then he walked away.

"Mara, Mara, breathe. Breathe," said Jerome, he patted her on the small of her back

"How could she do this to me?" sobbed Mara. Jerome pulled away from her

"Wait wait wait, You're blaming Joy for this?" Jerome lifted Mara's head with his fingers, so she would look him in the eye "Surely you should be blaming Mick not Joy. Joy was the one crying and saying sorry, when was the last time you heard from Mick Jaffrey?" he asked. He watched the realisation dawn in Mara's eyes.

"Three days ago,"

"Well then," Jerome said nothing, stepping away from her

"Why would he do this to me? Have I done something wrong?" she plonked down onto her bed, and Jerome sighed before sitting beside her

"You, did nothing wrong Mara, he did something wrong. He doesn't deserve you."

"I'm so stupid." Mara shook her head, shamed with herself, she should have known better. She prided herself on being smart but she wasn't really, she was just a phoney.

"You're not stupid, you were just blinded Mara," Jerome argued, Mara smiled lopsidedly, and leaned on his shoulder

"When did you become so nice?" she asked suspiciously, but grateful that he wasn't the teasing prankster she once knew.

"As I've said Mara, you bring out the best in me."

"I'm glad you're my friend Jerome." She sighed

"Yeah, that's me…your friend." He spoke the last word slightly bitterly. But not too bitterly, he was grateful for anything he got from her.

"Mara," smiled Fabian as Mara walked down the steps towards school

"Hey, Fabian," she smiled unsurely at him "What's up? Have trouble with the English homework?"

"No, uh, nothing like that," Fabian smiled again, and walked beside her. "Although it was challenging, probably not for you though right?" Mara laughed lightly

"Thank you for the compliment Fabian, but it was hard, I really had to think for that last question,"

"Yeah, me too."

"So," Mara, turned to him, smiling coyly "What happened with you and Nina?" Fabian blushed

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you here walking with me?"

"Do you not want me to walk with you?" Fabian asked, Mara laughed again. It had been ages since Mara had spoken to Fabian, but if he wanted to start being friends again, she wasn't going to argue. "So, what happened to you and Joy?"

"Not me and Joy, me and Mick. I dumped him, I can't believe he would do something like this,"

"What do you mean Mick? You're not going to blame him for this Mara, surely? It was Joy that started seeing him, seeing him in Australia, think about it, she had to have gotten into contact with him. Don't blame Mick, he probably just missed this place and wanted to keep in touch with someone, it's not his fault if Joy decided to make it more than that, and she was the one who went on holiday to Australia."

"But Jerome was right, Mick knew he had a commitment to me, and he broke it-"

"Since when are you taking advice from Jerome?"

"Fabian," came a voice, they both stopped walking and looked up, sitting on top of the high brick wall was Jerome. He had been sliding along it, listening to everything they had been saying "It's not nice to talk about people behind their back Fabian," tutted Jerome

"It wasn't behind your back, you were right there."

Mara starred awkwardly between the two of them, before deciding to break the tension "Jerome, get down here, we'll all walk to school together," Jerome hopped of the wall with his satchel and landed beside Mara, who walked in between them both.

"So Fabian, where's Nina, aren't you normally with her?" Jerome asked smiling.

"I wanted to walk with Mara," Fabian replied through gritted teeth

"You wanted to tell Mara to blame Joy for her and Mick's break up,"

"Well she shouldn't blame Mick," Fabian shot back

"You only want her to blame Joy because you are angry with her!"

"You only want her to blame Mick because you hate him!" Fabians' retort was quick, well thought. Jerome blinked once, Fabian was perceptive, Jerome didn't think anyone knew about his hatred for Mick, no matter how obvious he tried to make it.

"You hate Mick?" asked Mara, looking up at Jerome, Jerome looked down at her with alarmed eyes. He knew his hatred for Mick wasn't getting him any closer to her

"No." he said quickly "No, actually I….love him."

"You love him?" laughed Mara "Sure you do Jerome, come on guys, can we go to class now?" Mara walked quicker, leaving the other two behind. They glared at each other for a moment, before jogging after her.

They walked into the classroom, Mara had been chatting away, and they had been smiling and nodding, afraid to talk in case the other one commented on it and made them look dumb.

"Mara," smiled Joy as they walked in

"H-" Mara was about to smile back, and explain that she wasn't upset with her

"Mara doesn't want to speak to you," Fabian smiled, giving Mara a little push. Mara arched an eyebrow

"What are you talking about Fabian? Of course I want to talk to her,"

"Yeah Fabian, don't be so quick to assume," Jerome shook his head in mock sadness.

"Joy, I just wanted to say, that I don't blame you for what happened with Mick, I mean he was the one that should have known he had a commitment,"

"Really?" smiled Joy, standing up and hugging Mara, Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Mara, really? Joy was your friend, and she knew how much you liked Mick, yet she still went after him anyway,"

The girls stiffened at Fabian's words. And Jerome silently praised Fabian, who knew that when Fabian wanted something, he could actually get it?

"I think I'm just going to sit down," Mara said quietly, but she offered Joy a small smile. Much to Joy's relief. "Jerome?"

"Actually Mara, would you mind if I sat with you today?" the fact that when Fabian said this was very badly timed. It was one of those moments, where everyone in the class falls silent. For no particular reason. And it was one of these rare moments, that led to everyone hearing what Fabian asked. And they were all shocked.

Jerome was fed up and angry. He had just gotten rid of Mick, but now Fabian came along? There was a large part of Jerome's mind that knew Fabian didn't want Mara as a girl friend, only as a friend. Who wouldn't? Mara was sweet, funny and kind. But Jerome worried that, if Fabian and her got too close, then she wouldn't fall for him. And Jerome was not going to let that happen.

Nina, was upset, she knew that Fabian was getting tired of the curse. It was all getting so serious, and even she couldn't deal with it sometimes. Then once the ceiling had caved in when they were all in the tomb. Fabian had just given up. And he wanted to go back and focus on anything normal. And Mara screamed normality. It just hurt Nina a little bit, to see how he was flinging himself at her, could he be so willing to forget her that easily?

Joy felt like she had been treated very unfairly. She knew that what she had done was wrong, but for Fabian to leap at her like that? She knew something was up with him, but she didn't know what it was.

"Um, I usually sit by Jerome," Mara explained, twiddling her hands nervously

"Yes Fabian, Mara and I usually sit together, and we are partners on the project."

"Fine." Fabian let it go "But Mara, can I have lunch with you today?"

"She has lunch with me as well Fabes," Jerome laughed meanly

"Jerome." Mara scolded "Sure Fabian, the three of us can have lunch," Fabian smiled triumphantly.

Fabian and Mara were sitting down, eating their sandwiches, laughing. It had started out as talking about school work, but now they were talking about their favourite TV shows. Jerome observed them for a moment, before sauntering over.

"Hey Mara," he smiled. Mara beamed up at him

"Hey, Fabian and I were just talking about our favourite TV shows,"

"Nice," smiled Jerome "But Jaffrey, I was wondering, how about a movie tonight? Just you and me? Movie and some pizza?" Fabians eyes widened. Fabian didn't like Mara in that way, he just wanted some normality, but Jerome's boldness was surprising.

"Like, a date?" Mara smiled

"Why not?"

"A date, finally you two!" grinned Eddie, who was walking past. He leaned over Mara's shoulder "You two should totally double date tonight with Patricia and me, sound like fun?"

"I like it," Jerome smiled. Jerome really didn't like it all that much, but he knew Mara would be more likely to say yes to a date where one of her friends would be.

"Sure," Mara bit her rosy pink lips "Sounds like fun,"

"Fabian, you can tag along too, with Nina?" Eddie raised his eye brows, smiling

"Um, actually, Nina and I aren't really…yeah,"

"Bummer," Eddie frowned, but then brightened "See you guys tonight then, at the movies, say six? We're going to see Zombie Returns,"

"Okay, then, see you at the movies," Mara hopped up and picked up her bag "Will you be alright Fabian?"

"Yeah," Fabian nodded regretfully "I'll be fine,"

"We can go to the library tomorrow if you like, study buddies?" Mara offered, smiling. Fabian nodded thankfully

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Mara,"

Mara was dressed in black sparkly jeans, and a long red shirt with a black belt. She had her hair the same way as it was for school, she looked amazing and relaxed. She stood at in the lobby of the movie theatre with Patricia. Patricia was weathering a black leather jacket and blue jeans, she looked very…gothic.

"Hey Trixie, you look…gothic," Jerome smiled. He was wearing a white shirt, hair brushed forward, he had his hands in his light trouser pockets

"Slimeball," Patricia mumbled, before side stepping so that Jerome could see Mara, knowing that would shut him up. Jerome's eyes litterly glittered when they laid on Mara, who was standing there bashfully, twiddling with her hands.

"Hey," she smiled

"Uh, hi," He smiled before walked over to her, she smelt of rose petals "You look amazing Jaffrey, when did that happen?"Mara raised an eye brow at him "I mean you always look amazing but now you look….hot," Mara laughed lightly much to Jerome's relief.

"Hey guys," smiled Eddie, he was also wearing a leather jacket, "Great minds do think alike," he laughed "Should we go in?"

"Yeah," smiled Patricia and the four of them walked in. The girls sat in the middle with the boys either side of them. The movie was long, and about half way through, Eddie made his move to wrap an arm around Patricia, Jerome watched with amused eyes as he watched Eddie, slowly, but successfully get an arm around her. Eddie turned to him and smirked, Jerome simply rolled his eyes, and moved his arm swiftly around Mara's shoulders. Mara looked at him sharply, but then seeing his warm smile, she leaned into him.

"I win," mouthed Jerome to Eddie, Eddie simply laughed to himself. Before leaning down and whispering something into Patricia's ear, she laughed and Eddie shot Jerome another triumphant smirk. Jerome smiled, if Eddie thought he could beat him, than he had another thing coming.

"Hey Mara," Jerome leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Yeah?" Mara smiled back

"I think you look beautiful," Mara looked up at him, to see the sincere in his eyes, and she leaned up and kissed him softly. Jerome was beyond surprised as he kissed her back softly, tilting his head slightly so they could continue, when Mara pulled away, she smiled shyly, turning back to the movie. A still very stunned Jerome managed to shoot Eddie his best victory smirk.

"Good night Mara," smiled Jerome, he was leaning against the door of her room. Patricia and Eddie were saying good night down stairs

"I had fun,"

"Me too, we should do this again," he leaned towards her, in hope of another kiss, but instead Mara hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

"Not that easily Jerome," she smiled, turning around and closing the door. Jerome smiled after her

"What are you doing to me, Jaffrey?" he asked to the air, before turning and jogging down the stairs.

"So wait, you just want to do something normal?" asked Mara, as her and Fabian sat in the library

"Yeah, and you scream normality,"

"Gee, thanks," Mara said sarcastically

"No, not like that. It's meant to be a compliment," Fabian amended

"Okay," Mara smiled, opening another book

"So, how did your date with Jerome go?" asked Fabian, raising his eyebrows in a friendly manner

"It was really fun," Mara nodded

"So, are you two, like an item now?"

"I guess, if he wants to be. I wouldn't mind it,"

"Wow," smiled Fabian shaking his head "I would never have thought you two would get together,"

"Why not?" asked Mara.

Jerome watched from his hiding place, he was in one of the air vents that he and Alfie had cleared out a while ago. He wasn't snooping because he didn't trust Mara. He was snooping because he didn't trust Fabian. And he knew the feeling was mutual.

But right now, he was focused on '_if he wants to be. I wouldn't mind it' _ he now had proof that Mara liked him, they could actually be together

"Well he's so, rude. I always thought you and Mick would pull it out of the bag. But as long as you're happy, I guess it doesn't matter. It's just that, Jerome's done so many rotten things, and he's not exactly truth worthy," he paused to see what effect his words had on Mara. It wasn't just that Fabian didn't like Jerome, which he did, it was that Mara was a nice, sweet person. She deserved a nice sweet person. He didn't want someone like Jerome ruining that for her

"He hasn't done anything rotten," Mara protected Jerome, which Jerome thanked her for silently.

"Really? He sells homework to the lower years for money, he's a snoop, he blackmails people. He lies all the time,"

"He does not lie Fabian," Mara interrupted.

"What? Yes he does!"

"Like when?"

"When he…told Mr Sweet that the suit of armour fell on it's own. And when he didn't tell you that Mick didn't have a girl friend."

"Hey, that's not fair, I found out that Mick didn't have a girlfriend before he did."

"That's not true Mara, he knew and he didn't tell you. So he cut the internet in the house. He did all that to you and you didn't even know?" Fabian asked, dismayed

"He knew that Mick didn't have a girlfriend?" Mara asked quietly. Jerome's eyes widened

"No Fabian, don't do this," He whispered quietly in a low voice.

"What else has he done to me?" asked Mara, stepping towards Fabian. Fabian took a step back

"It's nothing really," he stuttered

"Please Fabian," she pleaded. Fabian sighed

"Well, he lied to you about the picture of his ex-girl friend he lied about the whole election thing. He lied to you when he said he would 'tolerate' it if you went on a fake date. He was horrible to you because you ditched him for Mick. And he-"

"Stop." Mara whispered "I think I need to go and talk to him,"

"No Mara, come on," Fabian went and gripped her wrist gently "It was nothing really, you know Jerome, that's just who he is. Don't do anything rash."

"I knew that was who he was. But I thought that now," her voice rose slightly "I thought that now he was different. He acts so sweet and kind and funny and charming," she sniffed once "But now I find out that he _knew _Mick wasn't seeing anyone, and he didn't tell me. I bet he had something to do with the fact I couldn't delete the picture of us kissing from my profile."

"Mara-"

"Stop Fabian, you can't try to make up for his mistakes, I have to talk to him right now." Mara took out her phone and before Jerome could even register what was happening, his phone started to ring, very loudly he might add. "No way," Mara shook her head, following the sound of the ringing until she came to the vent, she pulled open the vent cover and was starring Jerome in the face

"Mara, Mara, this is not what it looks like."

"Have you been here this whole time?" asked Mara, dismayed, she clicked her phone shut and the shrill ringing stopped.

"Well, define whole time," Jerome didn't get time to finish his explanation before Mara stomped out, Fabian shot Jerome a 'please forgive me and not prank me tonight' look, before following Mara.

Jerome crawled out from the vent and picked up Mara's stuff which she had left all over the desk. He put them into her bag, and left the library, heading straight for Anubis house.

"Jerome!" called a voice as soon as Jerome stepped out into the sunlight. The lanky blonde turned to the voice, only mildly interested

"Joy, always a pleasure to see you," Jerome said, pausing and waiting for her to catch up "What business deal can I make you?"

"I need you to get Fabian to go out with me," Jerome scrunched up his nose in distaste

"I don't do the whole romance thing,"

"But aren't you dating Mara? And you took her to the movies, and you called her beautiful," Joy smiled "Sounds pretty romantic to me,"

"How do you know about that?" asked Jerome as they walked

"Mara was over the moon, she really likes you,"

"Not anymore," he muttered under his breath "Alright, so you want a date with Fabian?"

"Yep,"

"I can do that,"

"Great, I really apprec-"

"It'll cost you." Jerome smiled

"How much?"

"How much do you have on you right now?"

"Sixty, but I was going to grab-"

"Sixty pounds," Jerome held out his hand expectantly

"But Jerome, what about lunch?"

"I am hungry, I'll grab some now," Joy sighed before teaching into her pocket and removing the money

"Promise me I'll get the date,"

"You'll get the date Joy, have I ever disappointed you before?"

"No," she smiled, handing him the money. Jerome smiled before stuffing it into his pocket

They walked back to Anubis house and Jerome walked up to Mara's room. He knocked once gently

"Mara, come on, we need to talk,"

"Yes we do." She said, opening the door wide, she ushered him in. Jerome held out her bag

"You, left it in the library," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Why were you spying on us!"

"Mara-"

"Jerome, I thought you'd changed. I mean…I thought you were a good person now, and didn't put yourself first. I was obviously wrong." Her eyes were sad yet determined

"I am different,"

"No you're not Jerome. I've been a fool to think that you would change. It's not your fault, you should be happy the way you are, but…Don't lie to me Jerome, don't make me think I know you." 

"Mara please, this was all the old me, I don't act like that anymore, I swear," Jerome placed a hand over his heart

"I want to forgive you Jerome, I want to forget this ever happened. So Jerome, if you could please tell me, honestly…" She took a deep breath to steady herself "Tell me you didn't know that Mick wasn't actually seeing anyone, please,"

Jerome starred down at her, absolutely torn

"Mara, please. You don't understand. I've liked you for so long. You don't belong with Mick, you're so wrong for each other, but we" he motioned between them "We work Mara, and then he moved to Australia, and I thought my time had finally come, but then the teacher had all these messages and I thought you were still into him and that my Chance would never come. But then, it did, and I- I don't even know what I did, I took that chance Mara. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to help," he ran a hand through his blonde hair

"So, in other words, you did know?"

"Yes Mara," He sighed "I knew."

There was a silence between them for a moment, one that Jerome couldn't stand. But he knew that Mara was thinking, and he would let her do that, let her get her thoughts in order

"Do you like me Jerome?" she asked,

"Of course I do!" Jerome cried

"It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. You had to spy on me, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Mara, I don't trust Fabian," Mara looked away from him, gazing out the window and the sunny day

"I'm not going to break up with you," Mara said slowly, wringing her hands, a habit she was getting use to.

"But?"

"I want you to write an apology to Mick, and I want to read it before you send it. And it better be heart filled."

"An apology?" asked Jerome baffled and amused at the same time "That's it? An apology?"

"Yes, just an apology. What did you think I was going to do?"

Jerome let out a sigh of relief "I should have known Mara, you're far to kind," he leaned forward and hugged her. It felt a very natural thing to do now.

"Promise me you'll stop spying?"

"I promise," Mara looked at him, unconvinced "Cross my heart Jaffrey? Remember, I can deny you nothing," Mara smiled at him

"Alright then,"

"Fabian, why would you do this to me?" asked Jerome leaning his back against the door of Fabians room

"I'm so sorry Jerome, I had no idea she would break up with you, I never mean for that to happen,"

"I love her Fabian, do you know how heartbroken I was? And this is me…" Jerome tried to stop his smile when he saw Fabian stutter. Lying was his favourite pass time

"I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you,"

"Anything?"

"Yes, I feel absolutely awful,"

"Okay," Jerome stuck out his hand and with a second thought, Fabian shook it. Jerome wanted to shake his head. The boy may be book smart, but street smarts were not his area. "Nice,"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take Joy on a date next Saturday," said Jerome smiling evilly.

"What?" exclaimed Fabian, and then it dawned on him, a second far too late "You tricked me!"

"Well done, but you can't back out now Fabian, we shook on it. And you never break your promises, Joy will be waiting for you at five," Jerome smiled, twisting out and closing the door behind him in one fluent motion. He strolled into the living room, where Joy was waiting anxiously

"All done?"

"He'll see you Saturday,"

"Thank you Jerome! You're a life saver," sang Joy, skipping away.

"Who will see her Saturday?" asked Nina, smiling up at him from the sofa. Jerome could not have been happier, he really loved messing with Fabina.

"Fabian, he's been trying to get a date with her for ages,"

"Oh," said Nina, clearly heartbroken "I didn't realise,"

"Ah, don't cry Nina." Jerome smiled "I'm sure I can get Joy to cancel the date for you if you want,"

"Oh no, I couldn't do something like that to them,"

"Really?" asked Jerome "I thought you loved Fabian, surely you would do anything to be with the one you want to be with…but I guess not. Sometimes love isn't as strong as-"

"How much?" asked Nina. Jerome smiled to himself. This was going to be a very good day.

"Very sweet," Mara smiled as she read Jerome's email, Jerome had gotten Nina to write for him. And had tricked Joy into not going on Saturday with Fabian, by moving it to Friday, it was what Nina wanted wasn't it? "Aww," Mara cooed again at the screen

"I never knew you had such a way with words," Mara smiled

"Neither did I," laughed Jerome "So Jaffrey, prom's next week and I was wondering, would you do me the immense honour of going to prom with me?" Mara smiled, displaying her perfect teeth

"I would love to,"

"You make me happy," Jerome smiled, letting out his soft side for a moment

"Who knew you could be so charming?" Mara teased. Jerome smiled to himself.

You could suppose in a way, that everything worked out. It was prom, all of the girls looked stunning, the boys looked dashing, and Mick had come back for prom. Just to see everyone again.

Mick and Joy were going together, most of the students thought he had a right nerve to ask Joy, but no one had the heart to say it to his face. And they did look nice together, swaying to the music.

Patricia and Eddie, much to no one's surprise, were dancing awkwardly but smiling. Just glad to be with one another. They looked good, Patricia's hair multi coloured under the lighting, but that just made Eddie like her more.

Nina and Fabian, obviously. Fabian realised that his love for Nina should not be out done by life threatening situations. He realised that he didn't want normality if it meant he couldn't be with Nina. And they both danced shyly.

Alfie and Amber, they had been having problems, but they'd made up in time for prom. Amber was trying to get Alfie to dance properly with her, and at the times he did, they looked really romantic together.

Jerome and Mara. No one had thought they'd make it to prom. But they had, and they swished about elegantly, smiling at each other. Jerome was purposely just trying to make Mara blush, because he thought she looked even more beautiful when she did . They were by far the most graceful on the dance floor.

Pipper was dancing with Jason's nephew. They looked just plain happy to be there, which in fact they shouldn't have been. They had to have snuck into prom, because they had both been banned, but no one was really focused on them.

"Best night ever," whispered every single boy to the girl they were dancing with

"You said it," whispered every single girl, resting their heads on the boys shoulders.

Mr Sweet watched with proud eyes as all his students danced. Well behaved for once in their lives. He was most surprised watching Eddie, his son, Jerome the jokester and Alfie the prankster. They were all acting…like gentlemen, well Alfie may have been the one exception. He watched them, feeling his eyes mist up a little bit

"It's amazing how much they've grown, isn't it?" Trudy beamed

"It is remarkable," Mr Sweet smiled

"I'm just glad it isn't over," smiled Trudy "We have two more whole years of being with them,"

"The joys," said My Sweet sarcastically, but inside he was happy. Because he knew he would savour those two years more than the rest of his life.

The funny thing was, every single student dancing, felt the exact same way.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW

X


End file.
